Watchmen Next Generation
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Children as Watchmen: America's Heroes. Living with the original Watchmen and working with the government.
1. Living Together

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Watchmen**

Watchmen Next Generation

Living Together

Everyone has their place in this house. My teammates train under the Watchmen, they've befriended their mentors. Their families enjoy our arrangement with D.C.

My family won't stop making jabs and questioning my place. I'm supposed to be in charge. My siblings and cousins are getting the best educations possible. They have the world in front of them. My parents and their siblings don't have to work any more.

Rorschach is hard to befriend. I go on patrols with him. He's teaching me to be like him, my mentor. He's like me. Crazy. We kill bad guys. Our teams are full of pacifists.

Joshua said "You're nothing but a killer and that was an accident. Right Max?"

I go in to wipe the smugness off his face and Dr. Manhattan stops me without being in the room. I said "I hate it when you do that."

Silk Spectre, Laurie said "He's not worth losing everything over."

I said "I won't lose anything. He's my brother, not some agent."

Dr Manhattan said "You have a mission." Then the alarm went off, paging the team.

I said "My team not yours. This arrangement makes it our house." When the alarm sounds the team rushes to suit up and get to the meeting room. I just run to the meeting room, Rorschach doesn't do costumes.

After we were assembled our liaison Chet Hilts said "You attacked personnel."

I said "Costumes are stupid. I'm Rorschach's parallel. Rorschach doesn't really have a costume. What's the mission?"

Chet said "You and Joey will be going undercover as assassins. Joey, you will need to change." Joey got up to leave.

I shot the wall near his exit, "Sit down," he did.

Mike said "You just said you don't like costumes."

The thing about 6 kids being Watchmen, America's heroes, is we're 6 kids. We all want to be heard in our immaturity. We argued. Joey's philosophy is that death is a part of life. He doesn't seek out or avoid killing.

The argument ended when Mike slammed his magic mace down on the table. We all shut up and retook our seats. Chet pointed at me "Restrain him." He called to his agents. I didn't fight it as they put me in a straight jacket. Mike was vocally against Chet on it.

I said "We do things our way with your support, that's the deal. That means we can refuse missions. Joey and I aren't CIA. I'm not doing this mission." Even in a straight jacket I can be intimidating.

Matthew said "That's that. We're not doing your spy work."

I said "Take this straight jacket off of me." Chet refused. That made Matthew angry.

He asked Chet "Do you know who my parallel is? Dr. Manhattan." That was my cue to leave. I rushed upstairs to the top floor. It took a little doing but I got into the attic. I sat on the roof and just stared out at the vast acres of Henry's family estate, he said it hadn't been used in generations.

The team must've followed me out of the basement. Mike flew up in front of me. I said "Laurie?" read his expression, "Figures. What do you want?"

Mike said "Took some doing for you to get up here. Want me to unhook the jacket?"

I said "I want you to do something about Chet using us and treating us like less than his agents. You and Matt back me up on this. Chet needs an attitude adjustment. Agreed?"

Mike said "Agreed." I wiggled out of the jacket and stood.

Mike said "You could've done that at any time."

I said "Not anytime. I try to fight it going on and Chet resorts to more barbaric techniques like just knocking me out or shooting me."

Mike said "Coming down?" He held his hand out like I was going to be carried down.

I said "I'll meet you there." I climbed back into the attic, grabbing an old gun and bucket of ammo on my way out. I cocked the gun and asked "Just who exactly are you related to that owned this house? This is a bayonet, as in first 2 American wars bayonet."

Henry said "Please put that down. You haven't been going to your psych appointments."

I said "I'm in charge. Remember? Now who did this house belong to? You know I will shoot you."

Henry said "They were wars. As in the kind fought by armies. Bayonet weren't exclusively military weapons either."

I propped the gun against the house wall. I walked towards Henry "Most people sell the weapons to museums or pawn shops. Collectors don't hide their collections and focus on certain memorabilia. This is an estate. This all means you are related to a very rich soldier. There is a reason the gun was hidden in the attic. Whose gun was it?" I can be intimidating anytime I want.

Henry said "It's my house. The gun isn't. I can have the estate but some of the property isn't going to me. I'll check with the attorney. You can talk to the owner."

I backed up a few steps, "Matthew, Henry, I have a question for you geniuses."

Matt said "Mike already told us. You ask the president to demote Hilts and make you his supervisor. Tell him about the straight jacket and be diplomatic. If he refuses then give him an ultimatum."

I said "Alright. I'll do that tomorrow. I shadow Rorschach at night."

Dan came up to me, "I don't think you should keep shadowing Rorschach."

I turned to face him, "Better him than some life coach without a degree."

I stormed inside. Dan and the other team mentors questioned my place as leader when I was inside. I have to think before working with Rorschach. I pulled my pistol and went back into the living room. I pointed my gun at Joshua. I said "You, stand up."

He stood with his hands up, amazing what a gun can do. Joshua said "Max, calm down."

I said "Don't call me Max. What did you call me earlier Josh?"

Josh said "I'm sorry."

I said "For?"

Josh said "I'm sorry I made fun of you. You are dangerously unstable."

I pointed the gun down "Never do that again." I smiled "The asylum made me worse." I left the room.

After I stopped in my room I went to the kitchen. As I guessed an agent was there. He turned to attention like I was a general. I said "I need to drop by the White House. Can you drive me?"

He relaxed. The estate was the office for agents there so they weren't supposed to eat our food. He said "Yes. Just give me a minute to get keys from the car pool."

As we pulled up to the White House, he asked "Does the president know you're here?" I ignored him.

I went straight into the oval office. The secretary tried to stop me, security knew better. The president said to his secretary "It's fine." As she left he looked at me "What can I do for America's heroes?"

I said "We have a problem with our liaison. He treats us like agents and after an argument within team ranks today he put me in a straight jacket. Our deal included not putting me in an asylum. Chet Hilts is out of control. Mr. President I'd like the power to give Mr. Hilts an attitude adjustment. I'd also ask his replacement liaison understand the team hierarchy."

Young President Carter said "I don't want to think we'll need to go that far with this. But you're right Hilts is on a power trip. I wasn't even aware of any mission today and he put you in a straight jacket, that crosses a line." He raised his voice "Rob, come in here."

A young secret serviceman came in, "Yes sir."

Carter said to me "I obviously trust this man with my life. He'll be your liaison. He'll monitor your team for a few missions before taking over for Hilts. Get acquainted."

Rob offered his hand "Rob James."

I returned the gesture "Max Titus. People call me Billy."

We shook, he said "Good to meet you Billy."

I said "So we're supposed to call you Rob, right? We call our current liaison Chet because he can't stop us."

Rob said "Rob is fine. James if you want. Just make sure you remember which one's first. Don't be calling me I'm James Roberts or anything like that."

I said "I like you. I never liked Hilts."

President Carter said "Of course it will take a day or two to finalize everything. Demote Chet, get Rob the proper credentials."

I said "Alright. Can we do introductions before I shadow Rorschach?"

President Carter said "You never ask. You must like him. What do you say Rob?"

Rob said "As long as it's okay with the service and you Mr. President."

President Carter said "I'll clear it with the service. Your job as liaison is to be our link to the Watchmen. Be the world's link."

I said "Just introductions. You can dramatize the job later."

Rob said "If it's okay with you and the service, Mr. President then gladly. What do say Billy?"

I said "Stop yapping. At this rate I'll be running to meet Rorschach when we get there."

Carter said "Go. Both of you." We climbed in the back seat of my ride there and rode back mostly in silence, better for everyone who needs to think.

When we came in, both teams were crowded with my team's families except for the kids who spent time at home enjoying the property. Rob followed me in. Everyone shut up and stared. Rob said "Hi, I'm Rob James."

I said "He's going to take a back seat during our missions. He's Chet's replacement. President Carter knew nothing about today's mission, meaning Chet really sees us as his agents."

Adrian asked "How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"People who recognize me don't lie to me," was my answer, "Besides Rorschach already covered lie detection."

Joshua joked "Along with 16 ways to kill a person."

Walter Kovacs was standing right behind the couch where Joshua was sitting. Rorschach said "Everyone knows 16 ways. No one ever tries to think about it."

Joshua turned his head "So you're Rorschach."

I stopped the stupidity "I always meet you because you're never in D.C."

Rorschach said "You weren't kidding about Henry having a palace."

I said "House policy, only Watchmen get their own room. The government keeps agents here as security for families since the president made us celebrities." With Rorschach we both spoke with a depth created by letting contempt into our voices.

Mike walked to the middle of the room "Maybe we should back up just a bit." I whipped out my pistol and shot his shoulder.

Mike stumbled back a little. He regained his footing and leaned against the wall. He said "I never thought he'd shoot one of us."

Carly said "I think we all thought a little like that."

Matt stepped forward to make a gesture, before he could begin some tough guy act I said "I count only 5 people in this room truly willing to kill. You're not one of them."

Henry echoed "5?" With my empty hand I pulled Rob's gun.

Carly said "You mean 7. Mike and I."

I said "I didn't miscount. Ozymandias, Rob, Joey, Rorschach and me. 5."

Josh laughed "You?" When he got over himself, he said "You're a good shot, I'll give you that. You missed his chest on purpose, that proves you're not a true killer."

I said "I won't kill Mike, he can be useful. There's a difference between being willing to kill and killing to kill. You want proof? Rob a bank."

Joshua played tough guy, "Maybe I will."

I said "11 Watchmen and a secret service agent. You're not smart enough to plan a bank robbery."

Mike said "We all know how dangerously unstable Billy is." He smiled.

I already returned Rob's gun. I pointed my gun at Mike, "You wanna repeat that joke."

Michael said "No one chose you to lead."

I said "You all did in the hotel before the deal talks. You said I should stay in charge. It's one of the few times we agreed without arguing."

Joey said "You know what our problem is? Of the six of us, not one is over 13, much less adults. We're all legally minors. We keep trying to be Watchmen. Correct me if I'm wrong, not one original Watchmen when they joined was 18 or under."

Walter/ Rorschach said "You are right. You're kids trying to be adults."

I said "It's amazing we only have 2 psychos in the room."

Rob said "It's not my place but maybe those two psychos should leave."

I turned to Rob "After a few presidential team assignments it will be your place. Rorschach and I work at night."

I turned back "Matt don't even think about it."

Matt said "You can't stop me. Anyway, I wasn't going to. You're confusing me and my parallel. I only use my power when I have to."

Joey broke the tension "Killing is a part of life. Deal with it. No one here died. Let's move on."

I said "He's right. What do you want to talk about, Joey?"

Joey said "Whatever won't get more people shot."

I smiled "Why are we still here talking? I think everything has been covered."

Henry said "Agreed."

I asked our families "Do you just sit here all day?"

My mom said "Just trying to get an idea who is on your team."

I said "Makes sense. Try to get off the couch and enjoy the estate like the kids do."

Watchmen filed out. Our real base was under the estate, the base was off limits to non Watchmen. Adrian (Ozymandias), Henry, Matthew, and Jon (Dr. Manhattan) went to their lab. Dan (Nite Owl), Mike, Carly and Laurie (Silk Spectre) went their own way, wherever they work together. Walter (Rorschach) and I met in Comedian's mentorship work room. The man who was taken as the Comedian was an imposter and he died freeing my hometown.

I asked "Why are you here? You're never in D.C."

Mask back on Walter said "Today I'm here. I closed our case. We need to save the president."

Joey stood in the doorway "I'm in."

I said "You weren't asked."

Rorschach said "Comedian was a friend. He can join." Rorschach turned to Joey, "No costumes. You act when I say and only on my orders."

Being a moron Joey joked "Now I see where Billy gets it. I get it. You're the boss."

Rorschach said to me "Reload your gun. We have work to do."

Joey and I loaded our pistols. Rorschach had Joey stay back during the investigation. I shadowed him as usual. We are great together. Normal people make terrible partners for us, all they want to do is talk about what just happened. We work without that emotional responses. Hunting down leads, hostile interrogations, methods too gruesome for cops to admit are effective.

Joey is no Comedian, he doesn't have Ed's stomach. I was the only perfect parallel. Mike's link is symbolic. Henry ignores his intellect. Matt fears his powers. Carly's linked to Mike not Silk Spectre.

Before we left Joey told Rob, who was following us, he can monitor our mission. Rob must regret doing so by now. He's probably getting sick in the command center.

Finally after four red herrings we find the truth from a man who thought that the president was already dead. Rorschach called Joey, "Move now. Protect President Carter." Joey was gone as soon as the order was given.

Rorschach and I dumped the body. We're protected but politicians have no spine, bad press is bad press. We made our way to the White House after cleaning up. I put on a ski mask, in case the assassin escapes.

Joey was there. The secret service let him protect the president, lest they upset an American hero. Rorschach and I came in unhindered, Rorschach is a Watchman. The assassin had clearance, course it was a conspiracy. The secret servicemen left the president for a one on one in the oval office, even though it was late at night. A man in a nice suit came in, he asked President Carter "Do they need to be here? Ski masks, for crying out loud sir."

President Carter said "There's a potential threat on my life. Watchmen sent help, just as a precaution."

I asked "Is he supposed to have weapons on him? Can we check him for weapons?"

The suit said "I have no weapons. You can check."

I checked, he had two pistols. I said "Two loaded firearms."

President Carter said "Truman!"

I said "The secret service should detain him. How did he get past security? Look into it." Carter agreed.

President Carter left his desk in no rush as he said "I think the mystery is solved." I ran and shoved him to the floor just as a shot rang out.

As secret servicemen flooded in I called "Secondary shooter."

A secret serviceman said "Sniper. Moving president." They ushered us all out. A few minutes later one said "Sniper has been caught. Searching premises for alternative shooters. We've initiated lockdown as per protocol. No leaving now."

I asked "What about my arm?"

The serviceman looked "We'll get you medical attention."

Another serviceman asked "Which Watchmen are you?"

I said "Protocol is great but you might want to vet everyone again. Whoever Truman is, he was the primary shooter."

Carter said "Do what he says. I trust him."

I grabbed Joey and pulled him away, gesturing Rorschach to follow. I said "We can't work with the president watching. Plausible deniability. The president isn't really responsible for everything because the big man doesn't know everything."

Joey said "They can't watch 3 of America's heroes kill. Got it. Plan?"

"I could've ignore the bullet but it was gonna get brought up. I just beat Carter to the punch. Rorschach?"

Rorschach said "I'll search for shooters. You two protect the president. A serviceman could be involved."

I said "Got it." We split up.

The medic came, he said "That looks bad. It might need surgery."

I said "I'm not going under now. Can you patch me up or not?"

He grabbed my arm to check for an exit would. The medic said "It's likely lodged near your shoulder. It will take surgery to remove. I can tape the wound but in the long run that only makes things worse."

I said "Do it. We're in lockdown, not many options."

The medic wrapped my arm tight. We stayed with President Carter for ten minutes without Rorschach before an agent betrayed his fellow servicemen and tried for James Carter. Joey and I easily knocked him out. We moved the president and his family to a panic room. Servicemen stood guard outside while Joey and I stayed inside.

Rosalynn, the first lady asked "Who are these people?"

I knelt in front of the first lady, and flipped back my coat collar. This revealed the Watchmen pin, a yellow smiley face. I said "You're safe with us." Having my pistol in hand didn't help my case but she nodded. I turned back and retook a post by Joey.

Rosalynn said "You can take off the ski masks. You can trust us."

I said "I do, Mrs. Carter. I'm not wearing a costume but I can't let my family get hurt." We spent the night at various locations in the safe room, the Carters got some sleep but Joey and I didn't risk lowering our guard. The next morning the vice president opened the door. We nudged the president and first lady awake.

Rosalynn asked us "Please, lose the masks and have breakfast with us."

I pulled my mask off "Of course madam first lady."

Joey took his off seconds later "It would be an honor."

After quickly running a borrowed comb through our hair we joined the first family in the dining room. I'm not sure about Joey but I faked manners, it might've been in his nature. Joey can't use a comb very well. His brown mop was sticking out to every side. My black hair probably wasn't much better but he clearly combed his badly. At the end of our presidential breakfast Jimmy Carter asked "Do you need a ride home?"

I said "We can call a ride. I think we should get away from the White House so you don't get swarmed by 6 families who just happened to have heard we were with the president and needed a ride. I doubt Rorschach stayed in D.C."

Rosalynn said "I could drive you."

Amy asked "Can I come?"

I said "That's up to your parents. You're probably just gonna be in the car the whole time."

Rosalynn said "Actually Amy might need a tutor. Drew is one of the top students in her grade, I think his brother is on your team."

I said "You can drop her off for a few hours if you want but no secret service. The house has enough agents. Drop her off and an agent can take her home. The whole first family is famous."

Rosalynn said "Sounds like a deal."

I said "Let me check on Rorschach before we go. I work with him." They smiled and I went to the car after calling Rorschach. As agreed Rosalynn dropped us and Amy off. I said "Joey, Drew is Mike's brother. Can you get them set up? I need sleep, it's been over 24." He nodded. Joey walked Amy to a quite part of the common area. He told Drew it was a favor for the president. I ran upstairs to our team's wing of the house. I barely sleep but that's my sleep schedule. One morning twice a week is about it.

That afternoon we had a training mission. I got a deep purple and white Rorschach mask since a full costume didn't work out for the designers. Our training mission was to seize control of a terrorist shack. The flight was long enough and the terrorists weren't playing with dart guns. Everyone suited up for the mission. We had comlinks for realism. The mission was real and we were being used as commandos. Took me two seconds to figure that out.

We swarmed the shack. Joey and I fired on the hostile enemy assailants. Carly and Mike fought without weapons. Matt covered Henry who downloaded files. I told him to retrieve intel and wipe any computers. If the US wants to use us as agents, we can play that game. We completed the mission and called it in. Just so the Pentagon can take credit, soldiers stormed the shack. We got to the extraction point and flew home in silence.

Our moms and a few live-in mentors cooked dinner for everyone. My team got home, took showers and changed into normal clothes. When I saw dinner I knew I had to cancel with Rorschach. He was already back to his city, after saving the president he voiced no problems. At dinner Adrian said "This is very good." My mom thanked him.

Carly's dad, a lawyer named Connor Marsh, said "I looked at your agreement with the government."

Carly said "Dad!"

I said "That won't be in effect forever."

Before Mike could get hyped up over my comment, Mr. Marsh said "You all get military honors when you die."

I said "I know." The team apparently didn't know.

Mr. Marsh said "Even if you quit."

I said "I didn't know that."

Connor continued "Yup. Regardless of discharge. You don't have to die for your country to get honors."

I said "We can quit."

Carly said "We're not quitting."

I said "You're not in charge."

Joshua slammed his hands on the table as he stood "That's it. How is he in charge?" He went into full rant mode.

I waited until he stopped for half a second to breathe, "No one else wanted the job. We didn't exactly plan for this to be permanent."

My mom said "Joshua, go to your room."

Josh started to leave, I said "Stay out of my room." He kept going. I changed the subject "The president agreed to demote Hilts for that unofficial mission. I wonder how far Chet was demoted."

Mike repeated "We're not quitting. Just making that clear."

I said "I told the president yesterday when I talked to him about Hilts, I told him I work with Rorschach at night. This training mission was us doing the military's work. We get back almost at nightfall. Fair play is all I want. We don't go to school so we can be on call. We'll never have lives until we're out."

Mike said "You didn't have a life to begin with."

Henry said "Regardless, Billy has a point. The government is using us. We're contractors without a say on assignments."

I stood "Instead of arguing let's see what Henry downloaded. Prepare for war. Hope for peace."

Matt said "That's something we can all agree on."

I said "Good," I sat down, "After dinner." Conversation lightened up after that.

After dinner I stayed at the adult table for cake and ice cream while Adrian and Henry left to decode the intel. Most of the kids took box treats and left. I was with the Watchmen and adults residents. I said "I think we have too many people in this house."

James, Henry's father, asked "What do you propose?"

I said "The easiest thing to do would be to move people into apartments. Another option would be to build some kind of dormitory. Most of us moved a long way. The schools have housing. I'm sure DC would pay for housing. That's just another option. Parents return to work. Siblings and cousins stay on campus. Team lives here. All viable options. At current only the team has college funds."

James said "You are a lot smarter than you look."

I said "Just another reason I'm in charge. This estate is held in trust for Henry by you, James."

The table shifted focus on James, he said "It's an old house."

I said "I found a bayonet in the attic. Looked like documentaries show for early American wars."

James said "In the end it is Henry's inheritance."

I said "Exactly why 30ish people shouldn't be tromping around in this old house."

James said "Agreed but I will not evict anyone."

I said "Assuming Henry sees things your way neither will I."

Carly said "You are not going to order him."

I said "He's too smart for me." I waved my fork naming naval directions "Stern, bow, port, starboard." Impressing the table then continued eating.

Matt said "Since you cancelled with Rorschach, what are you doing tonight?"

I said "I had to cancel. I had no way to reach him. I don't know. Joey, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Comedian is dead. No one else comes close to your parallel except Rorschach. How would you like to shadow Rorschach for a few nights? I mean it would have to be approved by Rorschach but after last night I think that can be arranged. To be clear Rorschach is no Edward Blake but he's closer than Adrian Veidt."

Joey said "Shut up. You said enough five sentences ago. Sounds good."

I said "If Comedian wasn't dead, there'd be 6 killers in the two teams."

Carly asked "How do you figure?"

I said "The Comedian and the five he aggravates most." Everyone smiled at that. "I guess I got a free night."

Joey said "I know what you can do. You can let Max take the driver's seat."

I said "Wrong kind of crazy." When Matt tried to use his Dr. Manhattan powers to verify or some BS, he blasted me. His mother scolded him, no powers or guns at the table.

I was fine but the team turned to the offensive. Joey put him in a choke hold. Mike called upon his higher power for his weapon.

His father, Thomas voiced his prideful amazement. Mike's ability to summon the gear was a sign he had reached the higher calling his family strived for. He'd risked his life for us and achieved the calling on mountain road.

I said "That's his link to Nite Owl. That religious thing with hawks."

Mike said "Might as well go for broke." He showed his wings then his full armor. His father fell out of his seat at the sight.

Carly said "Show him the other thing."

He flew into the air then held his mase out, electricity crackled around the spiky round head. When he achieved the higher calling he asked I get powers too, we thought he'd have to leave to serve.

I was pulled towards him, "I hate this part. Especially since I figured out why this is happening." I stopped short.

I glared at him, angry and he started flying away, heading down to land as fast as he could. I grabbed his ankle and pulled myself up towards his wings. He turned his body in midair, flinging me across the room and into a wall. He landed safely. Matt transmuted the wall behind him into restraints while Carly ran to check on me.

Joey said "Jon!"

Mike said "He transmuted properly. What are you angry about? You're not me."

I said "Can't even check for brain damage 'cause I'm demented either way." Joey got the joke but no one else laughed.

Warren, my dad, said "That is not funny. Max,"

I said "Don't even talk to me."

Laurie said "Let's get you to the hospital."

I said "No. I'm considered criminally insane. Can we not go there?"

Joey said "Not much hospitals can do since you won't be knocked out and the way you were hurt. Does your head actually hurt?"

I said "Can't tell. Between the bullet wound without pain meds and the head trauma without pain meds. That and the few antipsychotics I do take. I really can't tell."

Dan said "You take antipsychotics. Never would've guessed given today's episode."

I said "You mean shooting Michael before he could play big man. That was yesterday, pretty sure."

Dan said "Just checking."

The restraint wall tightened, Michael yowled, his wings had gone when he landed. Diana, Henry's mom, smacked Henry on the back of the head. Joey lost what little mind he had, he pulled Diana out of her chair and onto the floor. I passed out, definitely brain trauma.

I woke up in a bed in the White House. All the pain was gone. Many of my various work related injuries were bandaged. One long bandage wrapped around my forehead. I knew my way from saving the first family.

I went to the oval office. President Carter cut off his advisors, shooing them away. He said "Your team knew you hated hospitals. After stabilizing you they asked me for advice. I told them to bring you here. The doctor wants you on pain medication for a few weeks and Joey already talked to Rorschach about taking you off patrols. You can't risk more injuries or upsetting the healing process of your current injuries."

I stopped him before he could apologize or suspend me "Thank you for giving it to me straight. Are James and Hilts in their new positions? How long was I out?"

President Carter said "You were in and out of surgery for 2 days, fixing all your injuries. The head trauma didn't take you down alone. In fact the trauma from your flight wasn't your first brain injury. All in all a few weeks on the bench is pure luck. You were kept under anesthesia for a few days after surgery to monitor your body as it settled. It's been two weeks. I personally demoted Chet and handled Rob's promotion. Rob is now a minor celebrity."

I asked "What time is it? When can we eat?"

The president smiled, "It's almost lunch. You're welcome to stay here for your time out. It will make it easier for a doctor to keep an eye on you."

I said "Never put me under again. I hate anything to do with hospitals."

Carter said "Thing is you will have to take all of your meds while you're here. Even antipsychotics."

I said "I already take those. I won't spend an hour being psychoanalyzed."

A secret serviceman peaked in, "Mr. President, you have company."

President Carter said "Just in time. Let's eat."

I followed the president to the dining room. My parents were the guests. The president helped hold them back by arguing for my safety. They weren't happy about the results of my nightly mentorship program. They were also worried, it was their understanding I could've died in my sleep.

I had already figured out the White House living arrangement. They figured I was less likely to fight the arrangement in the White House than in any other place like home or the estate. It was just the best housing choice.

I tried to keep things civil, acting my age. When things got intense I made a joke about needing another pain pill, for the headache. Lunch could not end fast enough for the guys at the table. We kept circling back to the problem of my injuries somehow. Carter's schedule saved us. He had to get back to work and my parents were shown out.

I asked President Carter "Do I have to go to school while I'm off the team?"

President Carter said "It's not worth the hassle." He was saying what I wanted to hear. It was also true, once healed I'd return to the Watchmen.

The doctor told me that it would take months for me to heal completely. I arranged for Joey to work with Rorschach in the meantime. After a few weeks I returned to the estate to visit the team.

My visit couldn't have better timing. The estate was attacked, our base's location was one of the worst kept secrets. I found myself in my room when the attack began. I grabbed my rifle and two pistols then ran to the basement to load the weapons. The attack caught the teams off guard. I was soon the last man standing. I caught my breath in a vent shaft above the first floor main hall. Then I was a one man army, taking on the attackers. I passed out soon after the attackers all fell.

I don't know what the team did. I woke up on a metal table, Rorschach mask off and unarmed. I asked "What happened?"

Adrian said "You saved the team. Then passed out because of your injuries."

Dr. Manhattan said "I used my power to speed up your body's healing process. Physically, you are completely healed."

I said "Thanks."

Adrian said "You should rejoin your team, they'll want to see for themselves that you're okay. I may have an offer for you later."

I left the room. When they saw me my team broke past Dan and Laurie, who were trying to hold them back. Everyone was happy. After everything, we're smiling.

We're humans. I mean I can't say for sure Dr. Manhattan still qualifies but Matt definitely does. Rorschach and I aren't mentally or socially. Joey is not considered right in the head by anyone who knows him, but he can't plead insanity yet. Society doesn't recognize Carly and Michael's ancestral religious beliefs. Henry is too smart for society to accept him. Bottom line no team member is normal but we're all a human family.

Joey works well with Rorschach because he believes killing is part of life. Rorschach is known for believing that human scum don't deserve life. I'm simply insane. Comedian's shtick was laughing at the world.

For a few hours we weren't the Watchmen, America's heroes. For a few hours after Jon healed me, just a few hours we were 6 kids. Ed Blake's Watchmen were the only adults there. It wasn't until the next day I realized that my family and my teammates' families were gone. For the few hours after I woke up on the table, we hung out, not a care in the world.

At dinner Adrian gave me his offer, "I was thinking since Rorschach rarely works in D.C. that you and Henry could live with me just outside of D.C. Henry works with me at my company and you could earn some money during the day before shadowing Rorschach."

Henry said "I thought there was a reason we live together."

I said "There is. Missions. The 6 of us live in different parts of the country. Only Mike and Carly live in neighboring states. It's easier to keep us grouped than waste time collecting us. That and the mentorships."

Adrian asked "What do you say? Your parents are on board already."

I said "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Mike said "His parents died when he was an infant. His uncle died from a gun misfire. Since he was arrested for murder no one would claim custody. His family abandoned him. Joshua is his step brother, as in adoption."

I said "Background check, sort of. I didn't tell him any of that."

Adrian said "Understandable."

I said "The answer is no. Final answer so no arguments."

Rob James showed President Jimmy Carter into the dining room. The personal visit made everyone stop to stare. Carter said "This goes against all policies in place for use of the team but Amy has been kidnapped and the,"

I held out my hand for him to stop talking and stood. I said "Say no more. Amy is your daughter. We're on it."

Carly said "We are?"

I said "Yeah. Shadowing Rorschach may pay off now. But we are a team. Any terms? Anyone out?" I sat back down.

Mike said "We get credit for what we do. We raid a terrorist post in the middle east, Pentagon doesn't take credit. One of us defuses a bomb, we get credit for that. Our successes are ours. Training, unofficial, regular mission. We get credit when we do something."

Jimmy asked "What did you do that any of those departments took credit for?"

I said "The day after Joey and I saved you from those shooters, we had a training mission. We were sent to raid a terrorist shack, base, whatever you want to call it. We radio the all clear and soldiers swarm in after the fight. Pentagon took credit. Just one example."

President Carter said "Give me a list of all examples and I will make every department publicly retract their statements so you get credit. Please, find my daughter."

I said "Henry? The first step to speed things along is to scour footage. Can you search faster than the FBI? Recreate her day and track her abductor."

Henry said "I can do it more efficiently with a custom made algorithm. The FBI will use standard software."

I said "Since this isn't in an official capacity we'll need cash payment. Putting money in the team account looks suspicious. Could create an official investigation into your office. I don't want to deal with a new president."

Carter said "I understand. I can arrange something." He left.

I said "Henry, we have to beat the FBI to this. Carter can't back out if we do."

Henry got up "I get your meaning." He left to get to work.

Matt asked "What do we do while he does that?"

I said "Let him work. What idiot kidnaps the president's daughter and keeps her visible? There's not much we can do."

Henry ran back in "All set, good thing the city is covered in cameras courtesy of Veidt."

I said "You mean Adrian. We don't need a company ad, we need a location."

Henry said "It'll only take a few seconds."

I said "Good, call me when you get a location."

Mike said "You mean call us."

I said "We don't need to spook the likely armed abductor. I'll let you know if I need air support."

I ran out of the house. It took me longer to get out of the countryside and into the urban D.C. than it did to reach the president's daughter. A warehouse, one of the most obvious sites I could ever think of.

I untied Amy, whispering "Run to the door, close your eyes and follow the wall out. Promise to keep your eyes closed. Okay? Go."

She ran to the door, it was another conspiracy so I had to kill a lot of men. I didn't want her to see the bodies and fear me. I used a silencer as is so no one could hear the shots. The man in front of me spun around as she opened the door. I took aim at him, he had his gun trained on me. Instinctually I moved on him, dodging his shots. When I was close I took him down non lethally. I left by climbing through the raised windows. After dropping down I found Amy and called it into both Watchmen teams. President Carter met Amy at the estate.

After the reunion I sat on the roof, with a rifle in hand. Joey was Rorschach's partner for the next few months. Adrian found his way to the roof next to me. I said "You'll find this interesting." I ripped a piece of my shirt off, loosely tucked it into the barrel and fired in front of me. The fabric flew with the bullet and disappeared.

Adrian said "That's amazing. Where does it go?"

I sang "There's a room in a hotel in New York City that shares our fate and deserves our pity. I don't want to remember it all. The promises are made if you just hold on. Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. I just need enough of you to dull the pain. To get me through the night 'til we're twins again, 'til we're stripped down to our skeletons again. Until we're saints just swimming in our sins again. A birth and a death on the same day. And honey I only appeared so I can fade away. I wanna throw my hands in the air and scream. And I could just die laughing on your spiral of shame." I kept repeating the Fall Out Boy lyrics.

Adrian shook me, "Where does the bullet go?"

I snapped out of my trance. I said "I don't know. I'm not doing that. It's gone anyway." I climbed down, got inside and went to my room. Adrian told Dr. Manhattan and Henry about what he saw.

The next morning Matt woke me up, I said "That wasn't smart. I could've killed you on accident. I'm that good."

Matt said "Jon and Adrian want to see you. Apparently it's urgent. Jon won't tell me what it is."

I said "Well, I'm up. They're on the roof, I talked to Adrian last night up there." Matt left. I grabbed my rifle and went onto the roof.

Adrian said "Show them what you showed me."

I looked at the spot I shot, "It's not there. I told you it's gone. I can't control whatever it is."

Henry said "You got Adrian obsessed."

I said "Whatever I found, it comes and goes. Adrian had great timing last night."

Jon said "I believe what you found may have been a rift between worlds. Possibly some kind of moving breach. Can you let us know when it returns? If we understand the phenomenon, it could expand science as a whole."

I echoed "Phenomenon? Rift between worlds? What?"

Henry said "Adrian has Jon thinking you found a portal between dimensions."

I said "Okay, well that portal thingy is right next to you. Give me something to shoot and I'll show you."

Henry said "Okay." He handed me a cloth. I tucked it loosely in the barrel and fired on the portal. The cloth would have fallen to the ground, but the portal was close enough to catch it.

Adrian said "It's incredible." He looked from where the cloth disappeared to me, "And you can see it. What does the portal look like?"

I said "It's kind of early for this. I think I'm liable to fall. Maybe we could continue this after breakfast."

Henry said "You've been sleeping for over 10 hours."

I said "Almost dying is not as restful as you might think."

Henry said "My point is, forget it. Okay, let's go inside so you can explain the portals only you can see."

I climbed in, with the three geniuses tailing me. I said "I don't know the word phenomenon but I do know sarcasm and disbelief. You're being sarcastic because of your own disbelief. You work with a glowing blue man who has a hydrogen model etched on his forehead."

Henry said "You can see it, Dr. Manhattan can't. Dr. Manhattan's powers are proven. Yeah I'm in disbelief."

In the dining room, they stared at me. I rested my spoon on my cereal bowl's rim. I said "Okay. The portal is a floating oval of colors. Not so much white as blue, green and a tint of red. It comes and goes, like Henry said so far only I can see it. It doesn't shrink out of existence, it just suddenly vanishes. Now I see it, now I don't. I can't predict when it will appear or disappear. I have no idea where the bullets and fabric go. I don't know why no one else sees it. When Mike flew up to me the day Chet tried to use us, he was right in front of it. I don't think it keeps any kind of schedule. That enough information? Are you going to keep staring? It's like you think I might catch fire or grow gills." I got back to my big breakfast. I'm not sure who cooks at the estate but they haven't poisoned me yet.

Adrian asked "Why did you start singing Twin Skeletons after you showed me the portal?"

I said "You're asking why I did something. There's not a real method to it, it's just madness. Is there anyway anyone here can get my adoption nullified? Before I shoot my step brother?"

Adrian said "I think I can help with that."

Henry said "You're kidding, right? Billy, you are friends with the president of the United States. Ask him for this."

I said "I don't do favors. I won't owe a politician anything. I'm helping you with your little experiment. This is payment."

"Quid pro quo."

"What?"

"Something for something," Henry clarified.

"Then say that," I said, "I guess that's it."

Adrian asked "Do you sit on the roof with a rifle just so you can shoot the portal?"

"Last night was the first time I did that. I think." I finished my breakfast and started stacking the dishes to take to the sink.

Henry said "You need to start helping with the house chores."

I said "Maybe. Don't change the subject."

Henry said "It's not maybe, it's my house."

I said "No. The house belongs to your father, James. It's held in trust by him."

Henry said "It's not your house."

I picked up my rifle and slung it over my back. I said "I said maybe. Let's talk about it later." I walked towards the elevator to the base. With Adrian, Jon and Henry in toe I went to their basement lab.

I asked "What do you want to know about the portals? Anything I miss?"

Adrian said "Maybe you could walk us through what we're not seeing."

I said "I already told you what it looks like, it comes and goes without warning. I see the portal where the cloths disappeared."

Adrian said "I'll talk to your step-parents. I think I can convince them to sign away their rights."

I said "That's our deal. Get me out of that family."

Adrian said "I'd be taking over guardianship to do this."

I said "Do it and forget about it, we'll be good. I don't listen to my step-parents now, nothing will change. Understood?"

Adrian said "I understand. We have a deal?" We shook on it.

Jon asked "May I?" He was unsure on his phrasing.

I finished for him "Use your powers to try to understand why I can see the portal?" I nodded. There was an increasing brightness in the room, followed by a blinding flash then nothing. I asked "You done?" with my eyes closed.

Jon said "Yes." I blinked away the spots in my vision until he came into focus.

I asked "What was that flash?" No one answered. I didn't know what to do while the smart guys worked with their tech. I don't know how much time passed before Dan (Nite Owl) came in. I'm great at reading people from working with Rorschach, who used to be Nite Owl's partner. Just by seeing his face I knew what news he came to deliver.

I beat Dan to the punch, "I know my parents are still alive and I know they faked their deaths. Rorschach is a detective, much better than you apparently."

Henry, Jon and Adrian stopped working. Adrian spoke first "What? Your parents faked their deaths. You knew about it."

I said "Yeah. My parents don't care about me. They don't love me, they don't hate me, they just never care. Your morality and humanity stop you from understanding that. I think Rorschach is one of the few who can understand that."

Henry observed "Looks like the feeling's mutual."

I looked at Adrian "My team is considered a parallel to yours. Who do you think are the closest parallels overall?"

Adrian confirmed "You and Rorschach."

"I agree." I explained, "Mike's link to Dan is symbolic. It's a hawk to an owl. On their own Laurie and Carly have no link, as members of the teams they fill the same role. Henry is smart but he's not you, he wouldn't understand what you did during the Cold War. Matt and Jon, personality wise are completely different. Despite glowing, Jon is inhumanly cold. I never met Joey's parallel Edward Blake, but the ideologies don't line up as far as I know."

Adrian asked "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

I said "The day Rorschach, Joey and I saved the president I didn't think hard on it but I thought of it."

Adrian said "Another parallel to Rorschach. As a child, Walter Kovacs was considered bright."

I said "I know the story of Blair Roche. Walter went in, Rorschach came out. That's how the story goes, that's what he told the shrink in prison before you wiped out New York."

Henry asked "What are you talking about? Cold War? Wipe out New York? What do you know I don't?"

I said "Adrian will explain when you're older."

Henry freaked "I'm older than you. You are the youngest member of our team."

I said "On a maturity scale, I rank higher than most people."

Jon said "He does have a point."

Laurie came in behind Dan, she asked "What am I missing?"

I said "My parents faked their deaths. They never cared about me, a concept most are too human to understand and Adrian hasn't told Henry about what he did during the Cold War."

Dan asked "What happened to the Keene Act? Didn't Rorschach die after that?"

I said "He did, kind of. Carter nullified the Keene Act. Dr. Manhattan didn't really kill Rorschach. The same way Jon Osterman became Dr. Manhattan in reverse. Jon slowly reconstituted himself after the accident, becoming Dr. Manhattan. Manhattan did the reverse to Rorschach, broke him down in a way that allowed him to be reconstituted later. Right?"

Jon asked "How did you figure that out?"

I said "I work with Rorschach. I know his full origin story. I know the story with Blake's death and the Cold War. Something like his return from the dead is kind of a big thing. I can't figure out why we don't have three Dr. Manhattans and how Matt's power works since he's kind of you in human form."

Jon said "Perhaps Matt was empowered by Rorschach's return. I never considered it until now. The explanation is logical."

I asked "Did you just use the word logical to describe something with Rorschach? It's my understanding logic has nothing to do with us."

Dan asked "Didn't Jon go into exile after that? To preserve the peace? Wasn't that why he killed Rorschach? To hide the truth?"

I said "After making peace with the US, the USSR fell apart from the inside."

Henry took a deep breath then asked "How do you know all of this?"

I said "I don't know. I could try saying it's from working with Rorschach but can you really imagine Rorschach even telling me his origin story? I really don't know how I know this."

Adrian mused "Perhaps it's the same way you can see something that we can't."

I said "Actually I attribute that to our sanity differences. You're sane. I'm not."

Then everything stopped, everyone froze. A religious man would say some grand clock broke. I am not inherently religious but I understand the religious person's views enough to narrate them. I saw Rorschach keeps a journal. I doubt he does it for a shrink or on a shrink's recommended it but when the world becomes as crazy as a living lunatic it makes a good story. If I retire, I'd like to have a lot of money so I'll write a book. Fourth wall break, background on the book you got.

Focusing, everything froze. I doubt I did it but that's what it was like, I stopped time. The problem with stopped time: no time passes but time passes for the person experiencing it, it's stopped time. Meaning, I spent time watching no time pass. At least that's what I think happened. Again, the problem is time stopped. Time eventually continued after I practically passed out from lack of stimulation, what felt like hours later. I fell back on the metal crafting table in the bigger of the base's two labs. After I almost died, Dr. Manhattan had revived me in the smaller lab. A physician's office compared to their big lab that filled a whole wing of the basement.

Adrian's reaction was almost immediate. Dr. Manhattan saved me as soon as he noticed. I imagine that's how it went based on Adrian's expression being the strongest when I came to again. "We need to figure this out. I think time just paused and only I saw it," I sat up.

Laurie's response was "What?"

Jon said "Agreed. We need the real, most accurate reason only you can see the rift, the portal."

I said "Yup. I think my insanity theory was just disproven."

Adrian mused "Perhaps you are not insane at all. It's human nature for people to fear what they do not understand. Misunderstanding and fear are a dangerous mix. Maybe what was deemed your insanity is the key but not insanity at all."

I said "Slow down. Drop the philosophy. Talk to me like an idiot. Go."

Adrian smiled "Maybe you're not as crazy as you seem. That crazy could be why you can see the portal."

I said "Not exactly idiot talk but thanks, I got it that time. Any idea how to test your theory?"

Adrian said "I do not know yet."

I said "Well, to me time just stop. To you I passed out for no reason. We need to figure out a test so that doesn't happen again, time doesn't stop for me in the middle of something important and starting up doesn't get anyone killed. I wouldn't want to kill Rorschach. He already died once."

Adrian said "This is completely new."

I said "Uncharted territory. I watch movies. So there's nothing to do right now. Great. Why did I pass out?"

Henry said "That is a good question. How long was time stopped?"

I asked "Are you serious? You want to know how much time passed when no time passed."

Henry said "I regretted it the minute it left my mouth."

I said "Don't make me shoot you. We established in the van you're smart enough to not do that."

Henry said "No pun intended, just bad phrasing."

I slid off the table and stood, "From almost dead to physically healthy. Shooting an invisible portal to make a cloth disappear then time stops. How much time did that stuff take? Almost dead to time stop?"

Henry said "It's been a busy few days."

Mike said "Here you all are. We're gonna be late." He walked in as he spoke.

Laurie asked "Late for what?"

I said "The president's invitation. In my defense I almost died less than a week ago, before that I was living in the White House so I didn't need to remember the date or know the current date and time. I don't know what their excuse is unless you forgot to tell them about it." I walked out of the lab, the others followed.

Important people parties do not care what age an attendant is, there is a strict dress code and no one gets away with messy hair. It took me two minutes to meet the standard, combing my hair and putting my tux on. Every Watchmen received nice clothes as a gift/ for these events except Rorschach, no one thought he'd would come to these or wear a tux. Our close families were flown in for the party. When I came down, Joshua clapped my shoulder "You clean up nice. I barely recognized you."

I said "Don't touch me and you get to live."

"You got it." He sobered up and abandoned his older brother routine.

I took my team aside and pulled pins out of my pocket, "Just in case something happens, we don't want to be shot."

Returning to the group in the main hallway, I handed Veidt four leftover pins for his team, "Just in case." He discreetly passed his out.

I said "We don't want to be late."

It was easy to put on a facade of normality. It was hard to fix my brain and return to being normal. The rest of my life I will be alone. Rorschach likes being alone, I do too but unlike Rorschach I'm a leader so being alone isn't going to work out.

Josh said "We need a ride there."

I said "You don't need, you didn't need to come here."

Joshua said "You're going to force my hand, brother." I ran and pushed people down. Putting on a facade is always easy, but in the end it's just a facade.

I stayed standing and said "Go ahead, Josh. Show everyone the real you."

A gun appeared in Josh's hand and he took aim at me. "We're the same, Max. Real brothers."

I said "We're not the same, you won't shut up and kill me already."

Every guest was down. I wanted to sing Fall Out Boy's song Twin Skeletons again. Joshua started shooting, Dr. Manhattan made the bullets disappear. I charged Joshua, pushed him against a wall. As I pushed him, the gun vanished. He shoved his right hand down towards my shoulder, as a knife appeared in it. I dodged the shot, shoving him to the ground.

Joshua laughed. I grabbed him again. He got to his feet with my help and blasted me back, apparently bored of creating weapons. Then Mike remembered he has magic, his mase appeared first. Soon his armor and wings were there as he went in for the attack. He hit Joshua or whatever Josh really was.

I ordered "Stand down."

Mike said "What?"

I repeated "Stand down. I can handle this. Get the normal people out of her." Mike remembered there were other people present. The human Watchmen and Matt ushered the families out. Joshua quickly recovered from the hit, he pulled himself out of the wall indentation, smiling. I said "Just us. No humans. No collateral."

Josh made a pistol and threw it on the floor, "A rebirth or a second death." He moved towards me, probably expected a dive for the gun but I stood my ground. Dr. Manhattan watched the confrontation but did not intervene, almost makes me wish my team had his disciplined ability to obey orders.

I punched the charging Joshua then sidestepped out of the way at the last second, sending him into a wall when he didn't fall. His recovery was even faster this time. We got into a heated fight, both unarmed.

The 8 Watchmen came in after getting the human guests to safety. Mike stopped their intervention, dropping to a crouch just before they reached the middle of the hallway. Joey saw the gun, he stayed low when he broke away from the 8. He went right for the gun, grabbing it with ease. He took up a shooting position, he could get Joshua without hurting me. I backed off Joshua. Joey shot him in the side of the head, just as he saw our Comedian.

I ran over, tackling Joey. Joshua and I stood at the same time. Something Josh said finally hit me. We're the same, anything he can do I can do. I made the split second decision not to believe in coincidence, I started singing Twin Skeletons. At first it annoyed him, he smiled but slowly I started to see a change as I remembered different lines and added them. It weakened him, neither of us moved for some reason. When he started to have trouble standing I dove to the floor, giving Mike his opening.

Mike's magic mase was the murder weapon in Joshua's case. I said "Good job. I think you killed him."

Mike said "What?"

I said "We can't knock him out. He was a threat to everyone. It was clean kill in self defense."

Mike said "I'm not worried about prison."

I said "Well, you would go to the psych ward if you tried explaining it. Let's put the gun in his hand so we can explain what happened. Our story can be Joshua lost his mind and threatened to shoot our guests, on instinct you hit him with your mase. He was only supposed to be knocked out, when you checked his pulse you realized your hit had momentum behind it and he was dead. Good?"

Mike said "No, not good. He's dead."

I asked "How do you know? Have you actually checked his pulse? Are we going on instinct?"

Mike calmed down and checked for a pulse, "Dead."

I said "Okay. We got our story straight."

Mike said "I won't let you stage a crime scene."

I said "You won't let me? Regardless of what we say, truth or lie, you killed him. I'm just trying to save you from this. We're not going to make the party, better at least let the president know that. I'm gonna go downstairs and do that. Get your own story straight, decide what it's gonna be. Truth gets you the psych ward of prison or asylum at best. It was self defense but cops won't believe the crazy truth."

I took my tie off and tossed my jacket on a small table as I headed for the downstairs. The 8 other Watchmen joined Mike in the crime scene. I stepped through a side door instead of taking the elevator.

I called the president "Mr. President, we won't make the party this evening. We had an incident here. My stepbrother Joshua lost his mind. Nite Owl's parallel came to my aid against Josh. When Mike checked his pulse, Josh was dead. I think Mike had more momentum than he realized. He was just defending our families. He didn't mean for anyone to die. Unlike me he was trying to protect people."

President Carter said "Comfort your family. See what they want to do with the body. I will make arrangements on my end. Mike will not have murder hanging over his head. I'll see Michael stays home tonight, we'll make further arrangements tomorrow. The body will have to be recovered but I'll do my best to keep Mike home. Thank you for calling."

The president understood I didn't do drawn out emotional stuff, I was a straight shooter. He once told me that he respected me for it and he always spoke clearly with me.

I went inside, I told Mike "I told the president. You won't have murder hanging over your head. I explained the truth, except for Josh being magic. I didn't lie and we don't have to stage the scene." They were so busy comforting, no one started staging.

Mike said "I'm not lying to the cops."

I said "The coroner will pick up the body tonight, Carter said they'll sort things out tomorrow. Tonight you're staying here. Tomorrow you can tell them whatever you want. I had to explain why we couldn't make it. I told him the truth. I didn't ask for any favors. This outcome is not my fault."

Adrian said "Jon can return your families home. I don't think anyone will feel right staying here tonight. Parallels should stay with each other, away from the crime scene."

I said "That's a great idea Adrian. One problem, Joey and I don't have parallels to stay with. Rorschach works all night, he's our mentor. I don't think Jon has a place since he doesn't need sustenance so Matt might not have anywhere either."

Adrian said "Good point."

Dan said "Matt can stay with me. Joey too if needed."

I said "You're inviting Joey but you're really hoping Adrian takes us both. I can read your expression."

Dan said "Rorschach teach you that."

I said "My uncle when he promised he would give my dad's gun to me when I finished high school. The gun was my grandfather's and my uncle killed himself hours later."

Dan said "Regular broken family."

I said "You aren't really taking Joey. You just hope Adrian offers so you can say that'll work."

Dan admitted, "Yeah, that's about right."

Adrian said "I can take them, there was no need for that lie."

Carly said "We should stay until the cops get here."

I said "We need to call the cops. Carter said he'd cover Mike for the night, he didn't say he'd file the report for us."

Carly said "Right."

I said "I got it." Before she could grab a phone. "Hello, I'd like to report a death." Pause then I gave the estate's address, "Sure can." I held the phone to my chest, "Someone should go give the news and let the emergency vehicles in."

The 9 Watchmen got my meaning: comfort our company and lead the cops in. Immediately two ran outside. I put the phone back up to my ear "Yes, I'm still here. Please hurry, I wouldn't want the scene disturbed." The lady informed me the given address was the Watchmen estate "We really need to get this taken care of. I'm aware of our address. I'm Rorschach's parallel, the team's leader." Saying my parallel acted as proof, a security password. Anyone can claim to lead the team but not everyone even knew about the parallel thing, much less the fact that the Rorschach is the leader's parallel.

I stayed on until the coroner and police showed. The police took statements and secured the scene while the coroner's office took the body away. As planned Dr. Manhattan teleported the civilians home. Adrian took Joey, Henry and me back to his nearby penthouse. Dan and Laurie took Matt, Carly and Michael. Adrian almost could've taken all 6 of us, his apartment was huge. Penthouse, right.

I sat in a chair looking out over D.C., Henry said "You should probably get sleep."

I said "I only sleep once or twice a week. I never slept during my school days."

Henry said "Let Adrian know before he goes to bed for everyone's sake."

I said "I will, you should sleep before you get insomnia."

Henry said "Good night." He took a few steps then came back "Did Joey cancel with Rorschach or just postpone?"

I said "Neither. I told Rorschach when we got the invite that we'd be indisposed tonight."

Henry turned away "Okay."

I said "Put the candy or whatever you have back and go to bed." Grudgingly he did.

As he went down the hall he said "Night." I repeated the word.

Jon, Henry, Adrian and to a lesser extent Matt all contributed to the rapid advancement of technology since the partnerships began. Adrian and Jon had a collaboration going back in the glory days and even the Cold War before Jon exiled himself from Earth. It was easily assumed any tech we didn't have during the WWII was advanced, invented or perfected by some Watchmen.

After staring out the floor to ceiling penthouse windows for no real reason I moved to the couch and turned on the TV. I lowered the volume so much it was almost muted before turning the cable box on to watch TV. I could spend a night working with Rorschach, watching nothing on the mansion's roof for hours between portal openings, or faking normal while recovering in the White House. I wasn't sure what to do during one of my insomnia fits at Adrian's house. Adrian must've checked the rooms before settling down himself. He asked "What are you doing? You should get some sleep."

I said "Easy for you to say. You don't have insomnia. I only sleep once or twice a week. I'll keep it down. Good night."

Adrian said "You have insomnia. Sleep deprivation could've saved you, it's a working defense."

I said "I'm crazy. That's the defense my public defender chose. Don't try rewriting history. Just get some sleep yourself. End of discussion. Good night, Adrian." None of the Watchmen were bothered by kids calling them by their first name, except for Rorschach who considers Walter Kovacs to be his disguise.

Adrian said "I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you from spending the night out here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sometimes it could be scary how sensible Adrian can be. Most people see a kid sitting in front of a TV all night instead of in bed. Adrian saw an insomniac occupying himself without disrupting others' night. At least that's what I imagine he saw. I did watch TV all night. I flipped the TV off for hours but I was watching it when everyone woke up.

Joey asked "Did you even try sleeping?"

I said "I only sleep once or twice a week. I slept yesterday." Adrian was up first, or I was if insomniacs qualify. Joey was last awake.

Adrian said "That's enough TV." I turned it off and joined him in his kitchen.

I glanced the cereal last night, I said "4, 126 and 58. Third row, nutrition facts." Adrian looked at the boxes, "Memorizing useless facts is easy. Stress studying is what stops people from testing well. I don't test well, mostly because I get bored easy. I'm glad we don't go to school anymore."

Joey said "School bores you." He was stifling a laugh.

I said "You have teachers tell you the same thing twenty times, reteaching curriculum. No one cares what you score, the year goes on. Score low you're an idiot. Score high you're a genius. That doesn't matter, either way you're in the same classes. I was in the idiot class when the shooting happened. I score low because I was bored, boredom bred idiocy I guess."

Adrian said "On the contrary. You were bored because school was not challenging. Boredom that was misinterpreted. Your problem was school was too easy. You stopped being challenged so you stopped paying attention and stopped caring. It could've appeared you were slipping so they sought to save you."

I said "Adrian, I know. I was bored, school saw stupid."

Adrian said "You are brilliant, that's why you were bored. Brilliance breeds boredom is more like it."

I said "I'm not interested in joining you and Jon in the basement. Just drop it."

Henry said "You can memorize numbers at a glance." He pulled a card out of his pocket, "Just numbers or?"

I glanced at the card "One time, not once a day or week, one time. Federal Bureau of Investigation, Washington DC." I recited the phone number.

Henry said "I get it, one time. It gets annoying being asked to repeat the trick. I understand but that was awesome. You should let people know you're a genius. Might get you some respect from your family."

I asked "What family? Let's do a headcount. Parents died when I was a baby, uncle committed suicide with my gun, entire remaining family abandoned me after the school incident with my aunt stealing my gun in the process. My stepbrother is dead so his family shouldn't want me anymore. What family are you talking about?"

Henry said "I spaced, forgot about last night."

I ended that conversation "Whatever. Can we try to go one day without families being a factor? We've come close but never done it."

Henry said "I don't know if that's possible." We never talked. We only argued or stayed silent.

After breakfast Adrian drove us back to the estate. Two policemen were waiting to arrest Michael. We beat Dan and company there.

While Adrian conversed with the cops I called Mike, "Hurry. It's time. Cops are waiting."

When Dan's car arrived Mike was first out. He walked over to the cops and surrendered, let them take him without a fight. After the police left, I said "We have a crime scene in the hall. We're not going to get a mission because we have a teammate in custody. I'll work out the details with President Carter."

Dan said "You shouldn't have told Carter to begin with."

I said "Can't change the past." I ran inside and called Carter, "Hello Mr. President. You said you'd make arrangements today. Michael is in custody."

Carter said "It was done in defense."

I said "Yes. Joshua had a gun. He and I fought. Soon after the gun fell Mike struck before anyone could be shot. He saved lives."

President Carter said "So your prints will be on the gun?"

I said "No. I didn't touch the gun. I ignored it and it fell. Mike was ending the fight before it escalated further. Michael does not believe Joey's philosophy that killing is a part of life. I can testify to that and what happened but I probably shouldn't go on the stand with my past conviction."

President Carter said "I see. Thank you for the information."

I said "I'll let you go now." I hung up. Returning outside I took a motorcycle and left. I spent the whole day off the estate. I stayed close to and in D.C. Luckily for some unlucky people I had my Rorschach mask and never left home unarmed.

I saw a man trying to rape a woman in an alley at gunpoint during my ride so I stopped. I avoided Veidt sponsored cameras as I walked past the man, stepping between him and the woman. That set the man off. He turned on me. I ducked out of the way of his swing, caught his gun hand and forced him to drop it. I shoved him into a wall, drawing my gun.

With anger in my voice I said in my Rorschach impression "Don't you ever threaten anyone again. Don't even think about moving." I turned around and helped the scared woman up with my free hand. I let go of my anger, kept the Rorschach impression, "Are you okay? Do you want to press charges? Assault? Attempted rape? A few other felonies?"

She recovered from her fear "I'll press charges," girl power can be a force to be reckoned with.

I said "I have to go. Call 911." I walked down further in the alley, trading my helmet for my mask when I was out of sight. I slipped away, re donning my helmet before I drove off.

I enjoyed the day but when I saw a crime in progress I stood up. The next crime was a mugging. Why do criminals love alleys? I kept my helmet on and shoved one of the three away from the man. Another attacker turned on me. I ducked out of the way of his knife, caught and broke his arm. The one I shoved wasn't too bright. He came at me with a gun instead of firing after watching me take down his buddy, he was an easy takedown.

The 3rd guy wasn't that stupid. He dropped his weapon, "Look. I'm sorry man. I'll never do it again. Don't kill me."

I helped the victim up "Call 911 if you want to press charges." I ran and rode off.

Stopping at a gas station and being stupid, I left my helmet on as I went in the restroom just in time for a robbery. I heard the robber screaming instructions. I took my helmet off and came out, I pointed my gun at the robber wielding a metal baseball bat.

"If you want to keep breathing put it down." He spun around, I shot him in the kneecap, "Final warning. Drop it." He dropped the bat, and held his hands up in surrender.

I walked past him, put the gun away and grabbed a bag of chips "Fill up on #4 and this." I tossed it on the counter. As the clerk rang me up I picked up the bat and handed it to the clerk.

I said "Call the cops." I pulled out my wallet.

The clerk said "No, it's on the house."

I said "No point stopping a robbery then shoplifting. Call 911 then hold him until the cops show." I paid, took the chips and picked up my helmet then went to refill my bike's tank. It was a good day overall, those are just a few of the times I intervened to stop a crime.

When I got back to the estate a man in a suit was thanking my teammates for the help, I said "It was me," as I came in carrying my helmet with my mask off. "Do you really think he would spend all day riding a motorcycle and helping people out of costume? I'm the only one without a costume. Assault or attempted rape, depending on what the woman pressed. Three men jumping one guy. And a gas station robbery, that one I had the helmet off unlike the other two and gave the clerk the robber's weapon, a metal baseball bat. I refused the clerk's offer for free gas and chips. Any of this sound familiar?"

The suit said "Then I should be thanking you."

I said "You should be leaving now."

The suit said "You got it, hero."

Dan said "Busy day."

"See something, stand up or report it. People don't get that anymore." I turned to Henry "I need a key to the garage."

Henry said "It's not locked."

I said "I know. I'm going to lock it. Here's your keys." I tossed the motorcycle keys.

Henry said "We leave it unlocked."

I said "That's what makes you so stupid. Stuff like that is asking for trouble."

Henry said "Your family always lock up. You lived in the middle of nowhere USA."

I said "My parents faked their deaths. My uncle committed suicide and my aunt stole my inheritance. You want to talk about where I'm from. You really want to go there, rich boy. Your grandpa willed you a mansion. My grandpa's gun was supposed to be mine. Stolen after suicidal uncle used it to kill himself. Rephrase that, please."

Carly said "He didn't mean that."

I said "Just leave me alone." I sat on the top step. I was almost expecting someone to join me.

Mike turned to Carly "That was uncalled for. Henry can handle his own problems. He said it, you don't have to protect him."

Carly said "I was just trying to help. Michael, what is wrong with you?"

Joey said "Goody too shoes killed someone now he's messed up in the head. He hates himself for helping Billy how he did, kind of obvious."

Michael repeated his point "You should've stayed out of it. Billy will come off it but you just escalated things."

Carly said "I guess I don't have your foresight." I put my helmet away then came down to break things up.

I got in the middle, "Michael stop pushing buttons. Carly be quiet before someone else ends up dead. Joey, mind your own. Why are you guys still standing here? The suit is gone, walk away." They weren't happy about it but they don't disobey me, I'm dangerously unstable and I've got the psych eval report to prove it.

I went with Adrian and the brain trust of Watchmen geniuses. They still didn't know where to go with their study. I just sat with my back against a wall by the door. They moved around their big lab like they had a clue what they were doing.

For the next few weeks we broke into a routine. I stayed with the brain trusts during the day. Joey and I worked on different cases with Rorschach at night. Sometimes he and I closed a few cases in one night, we couldn't do that alone. Different Watchmen went out daily to drive around and help people. Michael and Carly flew around when they went out.

Things have a way of working themselves out. After Joshua's death, my step-parents gave up custody. With my arrangement as a Watchman there was a lot of logistics issues. I didn't live with them. I earned more annually than them, not that I get the money directly, working for the government. It wasn't as simple as returning me to an orphanage. Lots of logistics.

Adrian promised to help but there wasn't much for him to do until I was back in the system. We ran multiple experiments when the portal reopened, nothing was proven. I don't know how to test the rift, what we were supposed to test for or what we were testing for. I just told them when it was open and put their devices where they told me to. So simple a monkey could do it, seeing what I can see.


	2. Fugitives

Fugitives

The end is near. Nope. We escaped the asylum and became America's heroes. Brain trauma, survived that. I saw the light, maybe that was the glowing blue giant Dr. Manhattan who revived me. Rift between worlds that doesn't touch anything, yawn. The life of Watchmen is very boring. Maybe that's why the original Watchmen do this mentorship thing, out of boredom.

Rorschach was at the estate, who knows why. He has great timing. His arrival happened just before I cut open my chest to reveal a device my parents put in, square envelope size. The thing was suppressing my superpowers. Some Watchmen from both teams encouraged me to remove it. I said "I don't feel like giving myself a concussion from whatever powers I suddenly have." I took a torch to my chest. It left a scar but sealed the slit.

Rorschach took his black and white mask off for no real reason. He replaced it at lunch. After some drama with Joey shooting Michael's arm for summoning his mase and a bunch of alien looking things trying to take me, during which I got shot and Michael almost killed Joey. After that I had a training session.

I got a one minute head start against the original Watchmen. I had to stop the human Watchmen and reach a device hidden in the woods behind the property to trap Dr. Manhattan. I had a rifle slung over my back, my usual sidearm and mask, I rode into the woods on an ATV from my head start.

First to find me was Nite Owl, he tackled me off the ATV. I pulled the keys out as I went down, preventing a crash and possible fire. I pushed him off me, we stood. I smacked his goggles with my sidearm then fired a shot in front of the lenses, his goggles had night vision. Busted blackness to blinding bright. He was rather unharmed but knocked out of the fight.

I rode away, the Watchmen knew where the device was but I didn't. Silk Spectre and Ozymandias found me next, Rorschach wasn't in on the exercise. Both Laurie and Adrian are formidable opponents not to downplay Daniel as a threat. They tried to corner me. As they attacked I dove and rolled away. Their equal momentum hurt each other. I ruled Ozymandias more dangerous, considering his Cold War scheme made him a killer. As soon as he was down I knocked him out with the butt of my rifle. Silk Spectre recovered so I started a small hand-to-hand battle with her. She hit her head on a tree and that was that. My bike was disabled before the battle really began.

My last opponent was the boss level of this game. Dr. Manhattan himself. Luckily prior battles had only helped me, the Watchmen knew where the device was so they were guarding it unknowingly. I ran in the direction they'd been herding me away from. Dr. Manhattan came up behind me. I knew better than to drop and start shooting like every instinct was telling me to do. I just ran faster. Dr. Manhattan had a strength that was also a weakness. He was a glowing blue giant. I weaved around under treetops, using the height difference to my advantage. Dr. Manhattan had fought in Vietnam, guerilla tactics were a Viet Cong favorite. I reached the device, stopped and slammed my hand on the button when Jon was above me. Exercise over. I helped Silk Spectre up after hitting the button.

I said "I won." We all left the woods together, allies again.

Agents were waiting, for who knows what. I was taking in my victory stupidly as we left the woods. That's when things turned on their head. The original Watchmen fought the agents, who wanted to make me a government asset upon learning I can take both Watchmen teams. We all became fugitives on the run because of it. They tried to use my team against me. President Ronald Reagan was in power. James Carter knew better than to mess with me and Reagan wouldn't do this to America's heroes. Rorschach and I tracked the conspiracy to a government agency's director. I fired the conspiracy ending bullet.

Rorschach almost tried to tell me that I handled it wrong, I said "Misuse of federal resources. He's worst than a common criminal. He uses justice to validate his crimes, people like him use us to further justify breaking the law they swear to protect."

Rorschach could've argued a quick kill is too good for him by my logic but didn't. We got back inside the van, I said "We're going straight to the White House. Reagan maybe new but he needs to learn quick not to mess with us. He wasn't involved in this. FBI Director William Sessions did it alone."

Michael kept calm as he said "You just killed him."

I said "Yes I did. Let's get things sorted out with President Reagan before this spirals."

Adrian said "Okay." He pulled away and stopped at the safe house before driving to the White House.

We marched into the Oval Office unhindered, everyone wearing their pin and costume. I said "President Reagan, your FBI director is dead. He orchestrated the manhunt for us under false pretenses. Which is both stupid and illegal as it is misappropriation of federal resources. We need to ensure no one follows in his footsteps so let us be clear. We want to renew our agreement we had with your predecessor President Carter and I want a full pardon for all crimes committed as a side effect of this unnecessary manhunt. Do we have an arrangement? Keep in mind I know a few people your administration has already aggravated by allowing your director to hunt us Watchmen."

President Ronald Reagan said "You listen here, I don't know what you're talking about with this supposed manhunt but my administration hasn't gotten enough underway to have anything to do with this. You just admitted to killing my FBI director."

I pulled out a tape recorder and Jon shut Reagan up, I played back William's full confession, he made while playing cocky. Reagan said "Alright. I understand how this works. Robert James is your liaison. No charges will be filed against you."

I said "Works for me. We're reinstated with the same deal we had with President Carter."

Reagan said "I didn't say that. According to your arrangement you get full military honors if you decide to leave the service. I will have a new deal drawn up, don't get cocky."

I took the letter opener from his desk and held it up to his neck, "Don't mess with us Ronald. We'll keep our current arrangement or maybe we'll just move to some enemy state and offer them the same thing. Agent Chet Hilts asked Comedian and me to go undercover as assassins, I won't pretend to be something I'm not. Killing the President of the United States could get us somewhere with any enemy state. Can we keep our current deal?"

Reagan said "Just verifying your identity. You really are insane. We have a deal." I flicked the knife away so quickly Reagan's hand flew up to check for a wound.

I shook his hand and we returned to the estate. During the ride, Dan asked "Were you really going to kill the US president?"

I said "The part of our agreement he referenced says we get honors no matter what kills us or who we work for when we die. Meaning if I'm working for Adrian and die of a heart attack I don't lose my military honors. I would kill the president for threatening me."


End file.
